


Taking the Edge Off

by CapnShellhead



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Kink Meme, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi Alpha/Beta/Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Cap was a strange one. Every month, for three days, he would head off to some remote location in the woods. So, of course Tony decides to follow him.





	Taking the Edge Off

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the prompt Cap/IM kink meme: "Everything is pretty much same as canon, except Project Rebirth gave Steve the traits we'd associate with an alpha in a/b/o fic, (animalistic and dominant, growling all the time, hyper-aware of scents, a rut, and a knot) He hates it, tries to control it and hide the full extent of it, but Tony can't leave well enough alone."
> 
> Also, using as a fill for the "Kink: Anal sex" square on my bingo card. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Cap was a strange one.

Tony had known that from jump. For one, the guy volunteered for an experimental treatment in service to the not so great U.S. of A. For two, the guy had been frozen in ice for 70 years and instead of exploring the world, he was content to stay locked up in SHIELD’s headquarters. You know, until an alien army conveniently attacked. For three, the guy had an unusually rigid vacation schedule.

Every month, for three days, he would head off to some remote location deep in the trees in upstate New York. He never told the others why or how long he’d be gone.

So, you see, Tony had no choice but to follow.

He was concerned, of course. Their great captain hadn’t been exactly warm and welcoming since taking over and Tony wanted to make sure he wasn’t crying alone in a forest listening to John Denver. It was pure concern that led Tony to pour some of Natasha’s stolen vodka into a travel mug and follow Steve in one of his stealthier armors.

He’d presumed the man would take a cab or rent a car but the man actually walked. He grabbed a ride from SHIELD to the edge of the city and trekked the rest of the way on foot. As he walked, he shook himself from time to time, appearing more jittery and unsettled than Tony had seen him in the short time they’d known each other.

 _Secret fight club maybe,_ Tony mused as he followed.

Tony watched Steve come to a stop outside a remote structure well hidden in the trees. He walked the well-worn path and pressed his hand against a hand pad. Tony dropped down a few yards away and stepped out of his armor swiftly. He waited until Cap entered the building before approaching the hand pad, a broad grin on his face.

 _Child’s play_ , he thought, fiddling with the plate and removing the glass altogether. It didn’t take much work before he was closing it up and the door opened smoothly. On the surface, this building appeared to be made of wood: a simple cabin appealing only to the truly paranoid doomsday prepper. Tony entered with a grimace and watched energy saving lights flicker one by one, revealing a facility that took a lot more room than the outside belied.

Baffled, Tony stood there for a moment, the door closing behind him and leaving him chilled in the air-conditioned room. He was barefoot, in a t-shirt and jeans having decided to go through with this drunken idea on a whim. He was near startlingly sober now, padding down the rather steep set of stairs. Along the walls were assorted weaponry: guns, maces, even an axe or two. Based on some of the late models, this place had been around since before Tony was born. As he moved, he became more and more certain that this was a lesser known SHIELD facility.

Was Cap working a case in secret? Did he have an entire secret team he was working with?

“Steve, my boy, you naughty little minx. Two timing us,” he tsked quietly, following the steps with glee. “And not sharing your toys, either.”

He reached up to trail his fingers over one of the nearby plasma ray cannons when he was ripped away from them entirely. He didn’t even have time to scream, his shout dying in his throat as he was slammed four feet down to the ground. A hand gripped the back of his shirt and tossed him across a slippery surface, his shirt sliding up as he slid across the cold tile.

The lights hadn’t flicked on down here yet. The room was bathed in grim red light, almost as though the security alarm had been triggered and the facility was in lockdown mode.

 _Oops_.

Or maybe the lights had been turned off by the large, hulking figure looming closer to him, slowly as if their intention was to inspire fear in Tony’s heart. Tony sat up, his eyes wide, hands held out in supplication.

“Hey, I am perfectly willing to play with you but I don’t go for the rough stuff. You’ll have to buy me dinner first.”

The creature stopped, staring at Tony quietly. They were tall and broad, large enough that they’d been able to grab Tony’s leg from that high up on the staircase. They were impossibly strong, having tossed tony aside like he weighed no more than a few pounds. And they were clearly unhappy that Tony was here.

Tony cocked his head to the side, weighing his options. Clearly, he’d bitten off more than he could chew. Which wasn’t exactly a first for Tony, but seeing as he didn’t have long on this earth, he’d rather not cut his limited time even shorter. This guy was big and strong but that didn’t always equate to fast. Tony stood carefully, holding out a hand as the figure continued to study him curiously. Tony mentally counted to three.

And then he hightailed it.

It was stupid; certainly not his best plan seeing as the lights were dim here and he didn’t have a clue where he was going, where the ground exit would be or if there even was one. But, he’d been balls deep in SHIELD blueprints for other facilities and he’d wagered Fury’s ilk might not be the most creative bunch. Was it too much to hope that they’d create all their facilities with similar layouts?

Apparently, so.

Tony didn’t make it more than five steps before he slammed into a black, glass wall and his pursuer slammed into him like a Mack truck. Tony groaned, his cheek pressed to the glass as the broad figure behind him pressed down on his lower back. Tony shivered, a healthy dose of fear and adrenaline coursing through his blood. Under different circumstances, Tony might have enjoyed this. As it was, he was wondering if he’d just sealed his death warrant.

The figure leaned in, breathing quietly, their warm breath on the back of Tony’s neck as they leaned in. They hovered here for a moment, holding Tony tight to the glass as they let Tony take more of their weight. Tony’s heart beat fast in his chest, his mouth dry as he waited. The figure grunted, their nose pressed against the spot behind Tony’s ear, gripping his hair tight. A strong, musky scent wafted through the air, barely perceptible amongst the salt of sweat and fear.

Their voice was ragged, as though they’d been screaming for hours. “Did Fury send you?”

Tony swallowed, licking dry lips as he replied, “Yes. That’s – that’s why I’m here.” A soft intake of breath as the hand in his hair tightened and Tony wondered if agreeing had been a deadly choice. The line of heat at his back grew impossibly hotter; feverish and near unbearable. The weight at his back pressed in harder, thick thighs surrounding his own. There was something strangely familiar about their scent.

“I’m not here to hurt you. Honest,” Tony insisted, the words sticking in his throat when he felt a rather insistent hardness brush against his ass. A flash of heat shot down Tony’s spine as the figure huffed out a breath and writhed against him demandingly. “Christ,” Tony muttered, stifling a groan as a broad hand palmed his stomach and pulled him back against the bulge. Whoever this was, they were rather large and even though the tinge of fear hadn’t quite faded, Tony felt that familiar heat start to pool in his stomach.

“You’re here for me?” the voice asked, uncertain. “Tony,” the voice rasped, the tone making Tony’s insides twist with pleasure. He liked that voice. He knew that voice.

“Yeah,” he replied breathily. “I’m here for you, Cap.”

Steve let out a low, needful groan, his hand tightening in the fabric of Tony’s shirt. Within seconds, he was tearing it to shreds, his nails scratching lightly over Tony’s skin. Tony gasped, panting softly as Steve tore his pants down, pressing his stubbled cheek to Tony’s bare skin upon finding no underwear. He growled lowly, the chilled glass against Tony’s feverish skin sending shivers down his spine as Steve knelt behind him.

He spread Tony’s cheeks rather roughly, nosing in immediately, his breath warm and misting over Tony’s tightly furled hole, twitching in anticipation. Tony braced himself as a wet tongue lapped over his entrance, rather routinely, lapping thrice more as Steve spread Tony wider, his calloused palms on Tony’s soft cheeks. Tony gasped, palms flat against the glass as Steve dove in, huffing out soft pants and stabbing the point of his tongue in the center of the tight pucker. This wasn’t quite a first for Tony, his ass had always been well received, but the easy way Steve bent him to his will, the way he was holding Tony open a few inches off the ground with his hands, was a new experience all together.

The scratch of stubble along his feverish skin drew a low moan from his lips as Steve dove in and sucked on his rim. Tony could feel himself loosen up, his hole tensing and relaxing between one breath and the next. The arousal pooling in his stomach had spiraled out, leaving him powerless to fight the urge to push back, to put himself further in Steve’s hands. There was no doubt he was being prepped to take that monster he’d felt against the back of his thigh earlier. Part of him doubted any amount of preparation would prepare him for that and it only heightened his excitement.

Steve was humoring him here; he could rip Tony apart without a second thought but he was being gentle. Perhaps because he figured Fury would want him to play nice with his toys.

Steve pulled back with a low groan and sank his teeth into Tony’s left cheek. Tony gasped, his cock jerking wetly against his thigh as Steve stood, seemingly satisfied with his mark. Steve nosed into the back of his neck as he slipped two slick, thick fingers inside of Tony’s wet entrance. Tony groaned, his breath misting out over the glass as Steve stretched him open with a low grunt, his cock needy and insistent against Tony’s hip.

 _Christ, those are just his fingers_ , Tony mused.

Steve added a third and Tony accepted them eagerly, stifling a whine as Steve crooked them. Steve huffed out a laugh, working Tony up to take a fourth. “You can take me, can’t you?” he asked and even uncertain, Tony nodded. He didn’t know if he could but he would certainly try. You didn’t pass up an opportunity like this one. Steve nipped at his neck, curling his fingers and humming in approval when Tony cried out in pleasure, pushing back for more.

Tony could hear Steve’s fingers sliding in wetly and his face warmed. Even so, he pushed back shamelessly, earning a soft bite to his neck. Steve twined his fingers through Tony’s hair and softly tugged his head back as he murmured, “You can take me no problem. No wonder Fury picked you. You were made for this.” Tony groaned, his eyes wet as he rode Steve’s hand. “You need more.”

It wasn’t a question but Tony treated it like one, nodding eagerly and squeezing tight as Steve withdrew his fingers. Steve cursed, panting along the sensitive skin of Tony’s neck as he pressed the blunt head of his cock against Tony’s entrance. So thick, several times thicker than his fingers and Tony felt his hole twitch in anticipation, kissing the head as if to draw him in. Steve circled the rim briefly before pushing in, sinking in deeper as Tony breathed out slowly. Steve was huge, thick and lengthy, soldiering on and making room for himself. Tony panted, holding still as Steve stuffed him full.

It was overwhelming, the coolness of the glass against his cheek, Steve’s heat at his back, the burn, the arousal pooling in his belly. When Steve finally bottomed out, he palmed Tony’s stomach, his voice ragged, “Full?”

Tony nodded with a low groan as his body clamped down on Steve’s length. Steve gave an experimental thrust, letting out a rough groan as he took hold of Tony’s hips. He pushed in again, quicker now and leaving Tony gasping for breath. It was a smooth slide; Steve had been thorough. But the sensation, being stretched this full and feeling Steve shove in roughly, knowing more was coming, it was too much to bear.

Tony’s cock jerked wetly along the inside of his thigh, leaking precome as Steve started up a rhythm. Thrusting in deep, his cock pounding inside him delightfully. Tony’s eyes fell closed, lashes wet as he let Steve use him. He was incessant, pushing in roughly and growing needier with every thrust. His hands tightened on Tony’s hips, balls slapping against his ass as he pushed inside.

The head of his cock pounded against Tony’s prostate and he cried out, his cock jerking hard between his thighs. Steve kept the angle, hips snapping mindlessly. Tony could hear him biting off wordless cries and what sounded like Tony’s name. Steve was relentless, taking hold of Tony’s thighs and spreading him further. Tony’s head fell back, toes curling as Steve pounded into him deeper. He was unable to move, caught in Steve’s arms he Steve pumped him full, the heat in his belly building to a fever pitch.

Between one breath and the next, Tony’s vision whited out as his cock jerked and spilled across the glass in ropes. Tony gasped, hole spasming around Steve’s cock as the soldier pounded against his prostate and Tony gave everything he had to give. It was like being turned inside out, his stomach tensing as Steve never lost stride.

Finally, Steve pulled out, leaving Tony dreadfully empty while he got Tony on the floor and climbed over him. He pushed in again, rather easily, the new angle making Tony’s over sensitive cock twitch useless between his legs. Steve curled over his back with a low growl as Tony felt an added pressure, a hardness against his rim threatening to push in. Steve let out a low groan, the base of his cock growing wider. Tony felt a small twinge of pain before it slipped inside.

Steve grunted, his cock thickening as he came, holding Tony tight to him. Tony gasped, breathless out how full he felt, shuddering in pleasure as Steve lazily fucked into him momentarily. Something wasn’t quite right here and Tony should probably be more concerned but with Steve sighing in his ear, happy and sated, Tony could feel nothing but the satisfying bliss of being full. Steve rubbed his stomach with a satisfied hum, dropping a kiss on Tony’s shoulder.

Tony’s cock jerked as Steve pumped his hips mindlessly, still firmly buried inside Tony’s tight heat. The floor was cold and they’d made quite a mess. Steve seemed to realize that. Wordlessly, he pulled Tony into his arms and carried him down the dark halls. They came to a room, a little had to focus on as Tony was near sleep at this point. Steve laid him down on a soft surface and climbed over him.

Tony shifted a little in his arms, gasping as he realized Steve was still steadily spilling more inside of him. Steve pet his stomach once more and Tony followed suit, shivering at the slight bulge he found there.

“Christ, Steve,” he whispered, his voice wrecked. His belly was slightly distended, tight as a drum beneath his hand.

Steve stroked him once more, his cock hardening as he slowly started rocking his hips, his palm placed securely over his stomach. Tony felt a slow burn start to build in his center, his eyes rolling back as Steve pulled out further and pushed into Tony’s messy entrance. With every thrust, Tony felt more of Steve’s come drip out of him and it only made him want Steve to fill him with more.

Steve pushed in deep, pressing down lightly on Tony’s stomach and drawing a low whine from Tony’s throat as his cock jerked hard, having nothing left to spill. Shuddering in Steve’s arms, his eyes rolled back and everything went white.

 

When he awoke, he was lying on his stomach, Steve’s tongue lapping up the come leaking from his entrance. Tony groaned, stretching out as Steve spread him with his thumbs and dipped his tongue inside. He buried his face between Tony’s cheeks with a rough growl. Tony settled on his stomach, sated and patient.

Finally, Steve pulled up and brushed his thumb over Tony’s abused rim. Shivering, Tony moaned and pushed back into his finger. Steve crawled on top of him and kissed the center of Tony’s back. Tony laughed and turned over, his stomach tightening as Steve wiped his mouth with a brazen grin.

“Are you always this insatiable?” he asked and Steve shrugged, lowering himself down beside Tony.

“Only a few days out of the month,” he answered honestly. “One of the effects of the serum.”

Tony looked around the darkened room. It was a little homier than the typical SHIELD quarters. There was a little table with a few chairs and a small kitchenette with a mini fridge and microwave. “You stay here every month?”

Steve nodded, seemingly unconcerned about it but it made Tony feel odd. They’d been a team for a few months now and he’d never thought opt follow Steve into his self-inflicted exile? “Because of… this?” Tony asked, gesturing to the various love bites covering his chest and thighs. Steve nodded, licking his lips as he took in the mess he’d made of Tony’s chest. “I don’t know how different things were when you were born, but these days, we don’t exile you if you get a little horny.”

Steve huffed, annoyed, “It’s more than that. It’s… it’s like I can’t stop., It’s all I can think about for days and then I can’t stop.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “This is the first time I’ve ever gotten any kind of relief.”

“They bring you in some pretty Cap-ette to fuck?” Tony asked.

Steve shook his head, “This is the first time someone’s been sent out here. Usually Fury just brings me… toys,” he finished awkwardly. Tony swallowed, a flash of heat down his spine as he imagined Steve taking care of himself alone. His face lax with pleasure as he worked his cock desperately.

God, he’d love to see that.

Steve bit lightly at Tony’s shoulder; he’d bitten Tony a lot and he’d started to wonder if it was some alpha male thing. “This is better,” Steve said, rolling his hips against Tony’s lazily. Miraculously, Tony felt him grow hard against his thigh.

“Hours?” Tony asked and Steve nodded, breathing labored as he rolled on top of Tony again.

 _We’re just getting started_.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at capn-shellhead.tumblr.com


End file.
